narutoandavatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon: Breakout
Plot Confronting Azula Azula was resting comfortably at her rehabilitation center in the southern Fire Nation when Zuko,Ursa, and Mai came to visit her. They had come to bring her terrible news, Ozai, their father had died."It cant be true, he was in great health," Azula said after hearing about it. True, he was fed better than the other person at the boiling rock, by order of Fire Lord Zuko and Azula knew that. However unknown to Azula, Ozai attempted to escape several times. One time he got to the top and was about to get free, so Zuko, who was there, gave the order to have him shot down, and he was. Usra took him into the corner."I think its time you told her,"so Zuko went over to the sobbing Azula and told her. Socked and angry Azula shot Zuko with a fire bolt. Zuko dodged it and before she could shoot again she was grabbed by the soldiers there for Zuko's protection."I'm sorry," Zuko yelled as he ran to the airship to take him back to the palace where he planed to meet Aang. Breakout Azula was crying, to herself of course. After she came in, all the patients were moved to the other wing. Azula had this whole wing to herself. The doctors there were worried about her. It had been a day since she had heard the news about her father and she hadn't stopped crying. Worse she had decided to practice her Firebending, the doctors allowed her to practice, due to the fact that she will never leave. The doctors were watching her from behind a glass wall. She was just sitting there and the doctors decided to leave when all of the sudden Azula broke the glass with lightning. Then guards tried to grab her but she was way to fast for them. The doctors were at the end of the hallway would stop her. Azula used a lighting bolt to kill one and knock out the rest. She got pass the door and then ran to a nearby ship. Later, one of the doctors got up ran to a soldier. "Send word to the firelord, Azula has escaped." The Meeting A While later Aang, the Earth King, The two water tribal chiefs, and the second in command to the Air nomads met in what they called the Four Nations council. Zuko formed this a year after the war ended to keep peace. The Earth King was talking about how to improve the new city they had built in in the Earth Kingdom that houses all four nations. The water tribe chiefs requested building rivers around it. Aang said that future Avatar's would likely live there, but he wouldn't. Zuko said nothing. While in the meeting, Zuko received terrible news, Azula had escaped. Trivia *The city the Earth King is talking is Republic City, A set in the upcoming series Avatar: Legend of Korra. However the creation is my idea. Category:Azula's Revenge (Fanon)